truth or dare yang aneh
by RAals Chan
Summary: anak anak remaja yang lagi main thruth or dare tapi bagaimanakah jika permainan itu malah menyatukan cinta mereka


Truth or dare yang aneh

Hari ini adalah hari minggu,berarti bebas dong bagi setiap murid untuk tidak sekolah dan untuk bermalas malasan tapi tidak untuk geng satu ini yaitu yang diberi nama geng fighter rock yang beranggotakan:

(sasuke)

sasuke sebagai ketua kelompok itu orangnya dingin,cuek,jarang ngomong,yah arrogant gitu lah.

(naruto)

Eka sebagai wakil ketua kelompok itu orangnya,lucu,bertanggung jawab,beringkah childdish dan setia kawan.

(kiba)

kiba yang sebagai bendahara geng itu orangnya sama kayak eka sih tapi kalo dika suka banget sama yang namanya binatang

(Sai)

Feri yang sebagai "Pelukis" dalam geng ini orangnya tuh gak ada ekspresi,suka ngegambar,tapi giliran sama cewek ekspresinya segudang beuh.

Nah sekarang kita beralih ke geng ceweknya nih yang diberi nama flower kawai

( sakura)

Sakura yaitu sebagai ketua geng cewek yang dinamakan spring flower kawai itu orangnya bertingkah manis,suka sama sasuke tapi karena dia gengsi jadi pura pura benci.

(hinata)

hinata sebagai wakil ketua geng itu orangnya baik,manis,rajin nabung,tapi pemalu banget

(ino dan matsuri )

matsuri sebagai bendahara geng itu orangnya Tomboy,berani tapi giliran berurusan sama serangga langsung ciut nyalinya dan ino itu orangnya sangat berekspresi dan aktif

Nah tadi itu adalah nama-nama yang akan terlibat dalam cerita ini yuk kita liat gimana kerusuhan mereka saat main game truth or dare ini.

(Di pos fighter rock)

"Hei temen temen kita main game gmn?"kata naruto

"Ya udah tapi game apa?,dan mau main dimana?kata kiba

"gimana kalo kita main dirumah hinata,nanti aku ajak dia aja."kata naruto

" bgt"kata kiba

"menurut mu apa sai,setuju gak,jangan gambar mulu!"kata naruto

"iya,iya terserah kalian aja aku mah mau mau aja asal bisa ngegambar"kata sai

"Heh,heh main usul usul aja giliran ketuanya didiemin"kata sasuke

"iya,iya KETUA SASUKE mau ikut main gak nanti ada sakura nya loh"kata naruto dan membuat sasuke malu (sasuke malu omg authornya emang gak mikir nih :P)

"yaudah gue ikut!"kata sasuke sambil marah

(Dirumah hinata)

"eh ada eka, ada apa? kok banyakan gini?"kata hinata dengan tampang bingung

"hehehe,hinata... boleh gak kita main ke rumah km?kata naruto merayu

(diam dan muka memerah,sebernernya naruto itu pujaan hati naila dari dulu tapi dia malu mengatakanya.)now back to the story

"boleh,e-emangnya mau main apa dan sa-sama siapa?"kata hinata gugup dengan jarak 5 cm didepan naruto

"mau main truth or dare nih tapi ada geng kamu gak didalam soalnya kalo dikitan kan gak rame"kata naruto

"ada kok semuanya lengkap ada sakura,ino sama matsuri juga"kata hinata

"oh yaudah kita mulai aja game nya nih aku udah bawa peralatanya"Kata naruto sambil menunjukan peralatanya

"ayo ke ruang tamu aja"kata hinata

(maaf yah readers disini ceritanya hinata gak gugup ngomongnya)

(ruang tamu)

Eh ada geng fighter rock,mau main yah"kata sakura

"iya ayo main"kata ino dan matsuri

(Permainan dimulai)

Kaleng botol pun diputar dan mengarah pada sakura

"nah,sakura milih truth or dare"

"ehm... dare aja deh"

(yahh padahal aku pengen dia milih truth)kata sasuke dalam hati

"ehm...baiklah kalo kamu milih dare kamu harus nari hula hula disini"sahut naruto

"APA..."sahut sakura histeris

(sehabis sakura nari hula hula)

Sakura:Diam dan muka seperti kepiting rebus

"Yoooo puteeeerrr lagii!"kata matsuri

Dan botol pun mengarah ke naruto

"Wah eka nih yang jadi mangsa sasaran maut kita"Sahut semuanya kecuali hinata dan sasuke

"Ayo milih truth or dare?"sahut kiba dengan menyeringai seram

"Ehm... aku milih truth aja deh"

"wah dia milih truth guys!"sahut ino

"Sebenernya aku suka samaa... kamu hinata"Sahut naruto dengan cemas

"hinata dia milih lu ntuh"sahut sakura

Tapi hinata pingsan karena saking malunya dan di gendong ala bridal style sama naruto ke kamarnya

"hinata,bangun hinata"sahut naruto membangunkan naila

"ehm... eh ADA DUREN JALAN?"sahut hinata histeris

"ssstttt jangan teriak teriak hinata,ini aku naruto"sahut naruto dan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir hinata

"jadi km udah dengerkan tadi sebelum kamu pingsan jadi kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"sahut naruto

Naila:mau pingsan

"Eits... jangan pingsan lagi dong nanti aku cium nih"Sahut naruto menggoda hinata

"Ma-maaf naruto tapi..."Sahut hinata dan membuat naruto cemas

"tapi"sahut hinata

"Tapi..."sahut naruto menuntun

"Tapi a-aku ga-ga-gak bisa no-nolak ka-ka-kamu"Sahut hinata dengan sangat gugup(hinata ngomongnya gak terlalu gugup kecuali yang ini)

"Yesssssssssss,akhirnya kamu nerima aku makasih banyak hinata!"Sahut naruto histeris

"I-Iya"sahut hinata

"Yaudah aku keluar dulu yah,kamu sepertinya masih panas"Sahut naruto sengaja menempelkan dahinya langsung ke dahinya hinata

"Ya-yaudah"sahut hinata

"jadi kamu ngusir nih"sahut naruto menggoda karena gemes dengan rona merah hinata

"Bu-bukan i-i-itu maksud aku"sahut hinata tapi tiba tiba

CUP (naruto mencium pipi kiri hinata secara tiba tiba)

"Aku keluar dulu yah"sahut naruto sambil senyum dan merona

hinata:memegang pipinya yang sudah dicium naruto

(Ruang tamu)

"woy nar lu lama amat!"sahut kiba

"tadi si hinata minta ambilin minum jadi aku ambilin eh malah tersesat jadi lama deh"sahut naruto berbohong

"yaudah tadi udah kena si ino sama sakura udah jadian sama sai dan itu tuh si sasuke ketua kita udah jadian loh sama sakura"sahut kiba menggoda

"wah keren luh kib pasti kamu jadian sama matsuri nih biar kalian serasi kayak petasan banting hahahahaha"sahut naruto menyinggung

"Emang lu gak kaya petasan banting APA!"sahut kiba meneriaki naruto

Botol pun berputar dan menuju ke kiba

"Wah kualat loe sama gue sekarang kena loh kib" sahut naruto

"milih truth or dare"sahut sakura men death glare kiba

"kalo dare gmn?"sahut kiba cemas

"Kalo dare lo harus nyium anjing yang ada di rumah loh satu per satu!"sahut sakura

"wah kejam banget tuh,penghinaan"sahut kiba dengan keringat dingin yang dari tadi melekat pada badanya

"yaudah truth berarti"sahut sakura dan naruto

"okelah gue milih truth"sahut kiba

"Jadi sebenernya gue suka sama lo...matsuri,gue tau gue gak romantis tapi gue gak tau harus ngomong apa ke loe kalo gue tuh cinta sama loe!"sahut kiba dengan rona merah

"wah dika merona tuh aduuuhhhhhh gemezzzzzzz deh"sahut sara (sarah itu paling suka sama yang namanya pipi yang sedang merona)

"Heh,heh kok jadi kaya opera sabun gini hayo matauri apa jawaban loe?"sahut naruto

"jadi km suka sama aku?"sahut matsuri dengan tampang tidak percaya

"iya... AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU MATSURI"kata kiba teriak dan menghasilkan gempa 7.3 sekalaritcher

"Woy biasa aja dong gak usah teriak budek nih"sahut naruto sambil menutup telinganya

"maaf maaf,...jadi kamu nerima aku gak matsuriiii"sahut kiba merayu matsuri

"ehm iya deh aku nerima kamu"sahut matsuri dan langsung memeluk kiba yang langsung merona

"kok jadi kebalik yah lakinya malu ceweknya ke PD an"sahut naruto merayu kedua pasangan yang baru jadian ini

"Loe juga kan sama si hinata baru jadian kan"sahut matsuri pada naruto :P

"ehm i-itu,a-anu,ehm i-"sahut naruto gugup

"Hahahahaha,kalo naruto gugup mirip hinata yah"sahut sakura

(waktu dipercepat,tadi mereka berpesta dan berdansa di ruang dansa milik hinata)

"Yaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sekarang sudah burit nih kita pulang dulu yah hinata" sahut naruto dan yang lainya

"dadah"sahut hinata

"eits tunggu sebentar aku mau ngucapin salam perpisahan"sahut naruto menyeringai

"ada apa naruto?"sahut hinata

naruto pun diam dan menatap seperti-melihat-hal-yang-sangat-mengerikan

"wah apa itu itu ada apa di pipi kamu"sahut naruto histeris pada hinata

"aaahhhh ada apa di pipi aku naruto?"sahut hinata berteriak

"itu tuh tunggu yah aku ambil"sahut naruto

"iya cepetan"sahut hinata

CUP(dan naruto pun mencium pipi kanan hinata)

"hehehehe,kan tanggung tadi yang kiri udah nah sekarang yang kanan udah kan"sahut naruto yang langsung nyengir kuda

"dadah kita pulang yah "mereka pun langsung lari

"wah hinata dicium naruto cieeeeeeeeeee wikwiewwwwwww prikitiewwwwww"sahut geng flower kawai.

THE END

NB:truth or dare itu permainan yang memilih kejujuran atau keberanian kalo milih truth kamu harus jujur siapa orang yang kamu suka tapi kalo dare kamu harus ikutin perintah para pemain.

Mohon review nya minna ^_^V,mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan


End file.
